citizensrequiredfandomcom-20200215-history
The Manifesto of the NSWP
Part 1 = Proposals for King Dannys Country 1. The installation of a formal penal code, discribing punishment and sentancing for those who break "King Dannys Ten Commandments" 2. We demand equality of rights for the citizens of King Dannys country in respect to other nations. 3. We demand that Capital Punishment is introduced. 4. We propose the abolition of elections of any kind, making only King Danny able to choose who are members of departments of government. 5. The "abolition of the department of what others think" 6. The abolition of the free press, making only Government media and newspapers avaliable. 7. We demand that the state be charged first with providing the opportunity for a livelihood and way of life for the citizens. 8. Any further immigration of non-citizens is to be prevented. 9. All citizens must have equal obligations. 10. The first obligation of every citizen must be to work both spiritually and physically. The activity of individuals is not to counteract the interests of the universality, but must have its result within the framework of the whole for the benefit of all Consequently we demand: 11. Abolition of unearned incomes. 12. In consideration of the monstrous sacrifice in property and blood that each war demands of the people, personal enrichment through a war must be designated as a crime against the people. Therefore we demand the total confiscation of any war profits. 13. We demand the nationalization of all industries and public services. 14. We demand a division of profits of all heavy industries. 15. We demand an expansion on a large scale of old age welfare. 16. We demand the creation of a healthy middle class and its conservation. 17. We demand a land reform suitable to our needs, provision of a law for the free expropriation of land for the purposes of public utility, abolition of taxes on land and prevention of all speculation in land. 18. We demand struggle without consideration against those whose activity is injurious to the general interest. Common national criminals and so forth are to be punished with death, without consideration of confession or race. 19. We demand substitution of a common law in place of the constitution. 20. The state is to be responsible for a fundamental reconstruction of our whole national education program, to enable every capable and industrious citizen to obtain higher education and subsequently introduction into leading positions. The plans of instruction of all educational institutions are to conform with the experiences of practical life. The comprehension of the concept of the State must be striven for by the school as early as the beginning of understanding. We demand the education at the expense of the State of outstanding intellectually gifted children of poor parents without consideration of position or profession. 21. The State is to care for the elevating national health by protecting the mother and child, by outlawing child-labor, by the encouragement of physical fitness, by means of the legal establishment of a gymnastic and sport obligation, by the utmost support of all organizations concerned with the physical instruction of the young. 22. We demand abolition of a formation of a national army. 23. We demand freedom of religion for all religious denominations within the state so long as they do not endanger its existence or oppose the moral senses of the country. Part 2 = Proposals for increase of teritory 1. No effort is to be spared in increasing the terriotry of the country. Part 3 = Social and moral requirements 1. We propose that all exisiting citizens are to be subjected to a moral compatibility test. 2. The test will screen citizens for government information. Part 4 = Proposals for King Danny 1. We demand that the government of King Danny is shaped into form with our ideology. 2. For this to happen, we propose the abolition of all other politcal parties. Copyright - NSWP 2005